Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: His main goal was to look over the village...her main goal was to get the attention of her love intrest. but life has a funny way of dealing you a wild card...and sometimes you just need to expect the unexpected....
1. prolouge: An Innocent Favor

Hi there, this is my first time writing a Gaara and Hinata paring Fanfic, I'm more of a Neji and Hinata fan, but after reading my sister's story "Stuck in a Cabin" I started to like the idea of them together. So here we are, I hope you like. Please don't forget to click on the little purple on your left hand side and let me know what you think, Ne? and please forgive me if Gaara is a little OOC.

* * *

_Expect The UnExpected : Shukaku and Byakugan_

_Prologue (an innocent favor)_

* * *

"Damn being here day in and day out, this whole thing is pissing me off." Garra said as he sat in front of his desk eyeing the piles of paper work in front him. He only had been in office for a year now and the massive amount of paper work hasn't let out since, there seem to be no end to the sea of paper work. He let out a deep sigh as he tried his best to do some kind of work. After about twenty minutes he found he was getting nowhere and questioning why the people in his village decided to give him the title of Kazekage.

True his late father was the Kazekage of the village and with the Shukaku living in him; He was clearly the strongest in the village…but damn…he was only seventeen years old. He didn't need this kind of responsibility nor did he want it. But, it was too late now, he accepted it and now he's going to have to deal with it. He began to read over some mission reports that the Jounins had handed in the day before. He really didn't see the point in it and didn't care at all about it. But it was his job to review the reports and file the papers.

One by one he read each and every report. His aqua eyes grew heavy with boredom and he could feel himself leaning on the edge of either falling asleep or basically passing out form the lack of excitement his body was carving. After reading the last report on his desk, he decided to give in and let sleep consume him, he only rested his head for a minute before hearing a knock coming form his door. He slowly lifted his head and let out a soft yawn before announcing for the person to come in.

The door opened to reveal a blonde-haired Kunoichi walking towards him. She carried a large fan with her and she looked very serious, she walked up to him and gave him a puzzled look.

"Sleeping on the job again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

He didn't respond to her, instead he just rubbed his tired eyes and allowed his head to hit the desk with a loud thump and let out a deep and loud sigh. She just rolled her eyes and glance at him, it was the same thing every day, she would come in find him either sleeping or staring off into space and completely ignore the piles of paper work in front of him and then he would said he could think of other things to do then paper work. It was really working on her last nerves.

"Oi…. Gaara." She said causally "What are you doing?"

Gaara didn't say anything; he just kept his head down.

"Gaara, you were the one who had to be the Kazekage since father was the last Kazekage. There is no one else capable of this office." She said informatively

Again no words came from him. Now she was getting pissed.

"Oi…Gaara are you listening to me?" She demanded

All that came from him where the soft sounds of his breathing as his back rose and fell gracefully. A vein popped from her forehead as she walked over to where Gaara was sound a sleep.

'_Damn it…who told you that you could sleep?' _She thought as she was standing next to him, she bended and leaned in towards his ear and took in a deep breath.

"GAARA WAKE UP!" She yelled in the unexpected Kazekage's ear.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he jumped up and covered his ear in pain

"Gaara this is no time to doze off, you still have work to do." She said informatively, as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him annoyed look.

"I know that! But why the hell did you do that for?" He said as he glared at her and sat back down.

She then let out a deep sigh, walked back to the front of his desk and sat down on one of the chairs as she waited for him to give her his full attention. He then relaxed and stared at her with stern eyes. He sat back and folded his arms over his chest. She sat down with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright Temari, state your reason for coming." He said sternly "I'm very busy today and if I'm not mistaken, don't you have a mission that needs to be completed?"

"I had already finished my mission." She stated plainly "I came to give you my report and a message from the Hokage."

Gaara's eyes widen a bit. ' _A message from the Hokage? I wonder what she wants.'_ he thought to himself

" I wonder what kind of bussiness, the Godaime Hokage have with me?" He thought to himself out loud. "Temari, what do you know about it?"

"I'm not sure, she said to give it to you right away and make sure that you read it. She said that it's very urgent." She said informatively. She then reached behind her and pulled out a scroll out of her pouch then handed it over to Gaara. He then took the scroll from her and examined it carefully; he then opened it and began to read the contents of it carefully. After a while of reading his eyes widen at what he read.

"No way, is she serious?" Gaara said under his breath.

"What's the matter?" Temari asked with concern as she saw the look on Gaara's face

"Pack your bags; we're leaving for Konaha." He said as he left the room. Leaving a very confused Temari behind.

* * *

Gaara and Temari were on the dirt road heading to Konaha, They had left Kankuro in charge of the village for the time being. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the air felt warm and inviting. 

Gaara looked up at the warm clear blue sky and wished it would rain, or bring a hurricane anything to prevent him form making it there. He could not believe that Tsunade would ask him to do that for her. He had a feeling that once he got there, things were going to change. He just didn't know if it was for the better or worse. Temari looked over at him and noticed that he was in his own little world; she called to him and waited for him to look at her. He titled his head slightly and glance at her through the corner of his eye.

"What is it Temari?" He asked dryly.

"What did Tsunade-sama want?" She asked curiously. He then gave her a frown and let out a deep sigh as he turned his head back to the road and continued walking.

"You'll find out when we get there." He said plainly

"Ok, whatever." She said unsurely as they continued their walk.

* * *

Two hours later at the gates of Konoha

Gaara and Temari had made it to the gates and walked inside; they looked around the village and soon found the Hokage castle. They walked closer to it and were greeted by the passing villagers that they had met. It wasn't too long before they had made it in front of the gates of the castle; they walked up the stairs and were stopped by Gemma.

"Kazekage-sama what are you doing here?" He asked rather curiously

"I was summoned...not that it's any of your business." Gaara said in his usual low tone.

He gave him a narrowed look, before a sheepish one it it's place as Gemma let out a luagh as he sreacthed the back of his head. "Oh, of Course I forgot, Hokage-sama had I assign me to take you to her." He said as he laugh nervously. "Please follow me." He said as he began to lead the way to the Hokage's office. They had stopped in front of the door and they could hear some sounds from the other side of the door. Gemma knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Tsunade said impatiently form the other side of the door. "Come back later, I'm busy."

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama is here." He said clearly

"What?, why didn't you say so" She said through the door "Send him in."

Before Gemma could say anything he saw Gaara disappear in a whirl of sand and Temari in a whirl of wind.

"Well, I guess my job is done." He said as he walked off to do something else.

* * *

. 

Tsunade was at her desk, going through some papers and soon popped her head up when she felt Gaara's presence. She let out a sigh of relief which in turn made Gaara raise an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I'm so glad that you are here." She said with relief as she got up from her chair and walked over to the front of her desk.

"What is this all about Tsunade-sama?" Gaara asked as he stood in front of her waiting for an answer. "I got your summons, so do you mind telling me what you mean by it?"

Tsunade eyed him closely and let out a deep sigh. She then walked back to her chair and placed her chin on top of her hands.

"Since I seem to be in a hurry, I'll get to the point." She started "I was summoned to the water country. It has seem that a war broke out there and they are in desperate need of medic nins, also They summoned me as well, since they have those who are so wounded that only I have the experience and knowledge to cure them."

"And you need me to take your place for the time being." Gaara guessed as he looked at Tsunade with knowing eyes.

"That is correct." She said in agreement

"For how long?" He asked with his arms crossed

"A few weeks." She said knowing.

"I don't understand, why ask Gaara-sama? Isn't there anyone else capable to take over?" Temari asked "How about Naruto? Did you ask him?"

"Naruto is not ready to take on the responsibility of Hokage yet." Tsunade said plainly "Those who I believe are capable of the title, will be with me as I go to the water country. I asked Gaara because he is the only one that the villagers would aspect to be the replacement Hokage. Plus I believe he would do a great job in my absence." She said as she glances over at Gaara.

"So, how about it Gaara? Will you help me and the village of Konoha?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Gaara looked at Temari and then at Tsunade, he then let out a deep sigh and knew he was going to regret saying it but…..

"The wind country and the fire country are allies….that is my answer." He said with his head lowered and his eyes closed.

Tsunade smiled. "Should I take that as a yes?" She asked with smirk on her face.

"Yes." Gaara reassured her. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Tsunade said as she walked around her desk towards the door. "For now let me show you where you would be staying for the time being."

She opened the door and waited for them to follow her. Once they were out of the office and walking down the hall. They stopped when they heard a very hyper and energetic voice calling out to them.

"Godaime-obaa-san! I wanted to be the Hokage! Why can't I be the Hokage?" He said as he jumped in front of them and prevented them from moving even further.

"I told you. You're not ready yet. Maybe when you have more experience and knowledge of your Justus maybe then we could talk, but right now…you're just not suited." Tsunade said tiredly as she continued on her walk.

"Oh come on, I can learn! Please! Let me be the Hokage!" He pleaded as he walked along side of Tsunade and the others.

"I said NO!" Tsunade said impatiently "Plus, I already have Gaara taking my place, so you can't. Got it?"

Naruto then looked next to her and noticed that Gaara and Temari were looking at him like he had gone and lost his mind. Gaara looked at Naruto and gave him a rather annoyed look and let out a deep sigh.

"You know?" He started "Instead of standing here and begging for the position of Hokage, why don't you take Tsunade's advice and go train so next time if she needs to leave again, she would ask you to take her place and not me….makes sense?" He said knowingly.

Naruto looked at him for a moment and then gave him an agreeing nod and then disappeared in gray smoke. Gaara just looked at the spot where he once was and shook his head. If this is all that he had to do. Then maybe a few weeks in Konaha wouldn't be so bad….in fact it could very well be a blessing.

* * *

_TBC…..( and now for The After Show)_

* * *

ST: I hope you guys like what I wrote, don't worry there's more to come. 

Naruto: (Suddenly appearing in the room in a puff of gray smoke) I WANTED TO BE THE HOKAGE! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME BE THE HOKAGE!

Tsunade: (Sighs and lowers her head) oh come on, are you still going on about that? Let it go Naruto!

Naruto: But everyone knows that I want to be the Hokage! It's been my dream ever since I was younger….I've lived my whole life for this moment! (He paused and then his eyes grew with flames of fire Anime Style and flames grew in the background. Everyone in the room took one step back away from him) …IT'S LIKE… IT'S MY WAY OF THE NINJA …YOU KNOW…AND…MY DESIRE IS TO…YOU KNOW….AND IT'S LIKE THIS….

(Naruto continues to ramble and everyone nods in agreement while taking steps back)

ST: (Sighing deeply) I guess this means that I'm going to have to write a Fanfic with Naruto having his way of the Ninja….

Naruto: (Stars sparking in his eyes) REALLY!

ST: (Muttering under her breath) If it will get you to shut up!

Gaara: But that bring me to a question…why did you choose me? Wasn't there anyone else?

ST: (A sly smirk appears on her lips) I have my reasons…

Gaara: (with a raised eyebrow) What ever you have planned up your sleeves, I'm not going to do it…

ST: (Sly smirk still on her face) Wanna bet?

Gaara: (A scowl appears on his face) you can't do anything…

ST: (Her smile widens to a mischievous smile as she pulls out her notebook as well as a pen and begins to write. Everyone in the room eyes her suspiciously. Suddenly cherry blossom petals appears in a whirl wind and Sakura stood before them)

Sakura: What the heck…(Turns to ST) Why did you bring me here?

ST: (Turns to Gaara) I am the Author…I control your fate. (lowers head and writes down a few more things. The next thing everyone knows, Sakura walks over to Gaara and kisses him passionately. Once they finish Sakura's eyes widen and Gaara had a look on his face that said "What the heck!")

Sakura: But…But…My first kiss…was suppose to be with Sasuke-kun! (Runs out of the room crying)

ST: (Turns to Gaara with a smirk on her lips) believe me now?

Gaara: (Still in shock as he nods his head)

ST: Ok then (Turns to Temari) Do you mind dong the honors?

Temari: Whatever….(Turns attention to readers) Don't forget to click that purple button on the bottom left. I feel that if she doesn't receive any reviews it will mean trouble for us….

Tsunade: Also remember that Sakura's Tsuki doesn't mind having constructive critiques…they help her to improve the story…and make sure that we actually say and do things that makes sense…

Naruto: Though she did make an error of not making me the Hokage (ST punches him on the arm hard) OW….fine…fine…unless you don't want that to happen…be kind…don't send any flames…

Gaara: Yea…she might get emotional and make us suffer. But I've dealt with worse…so she couldn't do anything that would hurt me…

CMB: You are all right…and can someone please tell the readers how many reviews I would like before I continue?

Hinata:Sakura's Tsuki would like to have…at least 15-20 reviews before she continues.

(Everyone turns to Hinata with a surprised look on there face)

Naruto: How did you get here?

ST: (Holding up notebook and pen) I told you, I'm the author; I control your fates….plus she's in the story anyway…why not have her here?

(Everyone in the room erupts into an argument with ST)

Hinata: Until the next chapter…Ja Ne Mina!


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. AND THE WINNER IS

Konnichiwa Mina!

ok I here to give you the winners of the update poll I had…..man you guys vote a lot….i was so shocked all the votes came up to the total of 91! So anyway with out any further ado I give you the winners….

First with the most votes of 16-…..SEX AND COFFEE! YEAH! (PERV'S) LOL JUST KIDDING!

Anyway in second place….is…..a tie! Yep two stories tied for with both votes of 13 and combined 26…is….. ICHA ICHA PARADISE: KARAOKE STLYE…..and….WINTERS NOT EOUNGH! YEAH!

Well, I hope you guys like the out come of this little poll….and don't if your story didn't win because I'm having another poll later on in this mouth and you can vote again….so congarts to the winners and I should be had the winners update stories posted next week….

Ja Ne Minna,

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	4. It's That Time Again!

I want to see you

I want to hold you

Please don't say goodbye

Let's be together

A love as strong and pure as this

Should never go to waste

Why does it have to be like this?

Why do we have to have this pain?

Weren't you happy with me?

Wasn't I good enough?

I can change with you want

Please just stay with me

I left to go to another place in hopes to forget

But, even then, I never did.

I saw you're smiling face everywhere

How I wished to see it again in my direction

Why didn't you tell me?

Why did you have to keep it from me?

If you love me, please just tell me

I promise, I won't deny you,

Because I feel the same way

I came to you and told you I was leaving

Then you could have told me you love me

No…you didn't even look me

But I saw the sadness in your eyes

Why can't we be honest with each other?

Why are we the only ones suffering like this?

I want to be honest to you

I want you to be honest with me

I came back and met up with you again

You smiled and hugged me

I smiled and returned your warmth

However…even then, we said nothing to each other

Now that I'm back, I see less and less of you

We're so close, but so far apart

My body longs for your touch

My heart aches for your warmth

It's painful…this hell called loneliness

Please give me your warmth

Be my light and save me from the darkness

Open your heart to me

I reached out my hand and search for yours

I saw you form a far, I ran towards your fading figure

Please don't leave me, please stay with me

Why can't we just be honest with each other?

Born in the same place

The two of us are being driven apart

We are becoming strangers

Our love is dying down

Even if we can't be together

Even if everything that we feel is still unknown

Still I feel we can make it work

Please don't say goodbye

If you still love me, don't hastate

I'm still here and I'll be waiting by our spot

I had never giving up on us, so please

Please don't say goodbye


	5. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
